The Earthmate Legacy
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Micah, in Sharance, reads about the dragon gods. Kyle, in Alvarna, enjoys a happy life with his family. And in Kardia, the adventure begins with Raguna and Mist. The start of a legend, and the continuations, are more alike than they know. RF3 SPOILERS; Sort of a crossover between RF1/RF2/RF3


**Now that I've finally got my computer back, I can once again write fanfics! Here is my returning gift and also a contest entry. The backstory to this is that I recieved RF3 for Christmas, beat it in six days (probably got less than ten hours of sleep that entire time) and, when I was looking at spears and whatnot, I came across the lance. The description read, "The main weapon from an empire from long ago" or something along those lines. Has Rune Factory really gotten away from the original so much? It was bad enough that they changed from radishes to turnips! Anyway, I had planned on writing this, and it just happened to fit in with the contest. I hope you enjoy it! (And don't forget the roots of Rune Factory!)**

**WARNING: Includes RF3 spoilers. Don't read if you don't want spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Micah picked up the book lent to him by Ondorus. He settled next to his wife on their bed and opened the dusty cover. Raven smiled slightly. "Since when do you read?" She turned over on her side to face him.

"I wanted to know more about Aquaticus."

"Ah…" She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Why?"

"Because, Ondorus told me about there being other dragon gods. I don't want to face them uninformed."

"What makes you think you'll have to face all of them?"

He placed the book on his chest and gazed into her crystal blue eyes. "Nothing. But just in case you _are_ stolen from me again, I want to rescue you. I would go to any length to rescue you. This is just a precaution." He picked up the tome again. "Besides, this could be interesting, too."

She snuggled against him as he read by the light of a candle lamp. He enjoyed her warmth in the colder seasons, such as autumn and winter, but in the summer—and he wouldn't admit this to her—she was unbearably hot. Fortunately for both of them, it was edging on winter once more.

* * *

Far from the calm, flowery town of Sharance there laid the village of Alvarna. There in Alvarna there lived a farmer named Kyle, with his wife Alicia and his twin children, Aaron and Aria. He had just come inside the quaint farmhouse from chopping wood all day for their fire in the winter. His children gathered about him as Alicia brought out their dinner.

Kyle dropped a few logs on the fire before sitting down at the table. "Ah, Alicia… It looks wonderful."

"I foresee that you'll love it." She grinned and sat next to him.

Aria and Aaron sat across from their parents and began to fill their plates. Soon they were all eating merrily and chatting as families are wont to do. Kyle, once his plate was empty and his stomach filled to the brim, stared into the flickering flames of the fire he had created that morning. "Aria, Aaron…"

They stopped comparing hoe techniques and turned to him. "Yes Dad?" She answered.

"The fire… It reminds me of Fiersome, in a way… What do you think?"

Aaron stared into the fire for a while, like his father, before nodding. "Yeah, I guess."

"Any fire would do that, Daddy. Fiersome was full of it." Aria shrugged. "But that's over now, and I'm glad it is. I'm happy that you're back with us."

"Exactly." Alicia smiled and gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek. "Fiersome is dead, you're home, and we're happy. What more do we need?"

Aria cleared her throat. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Orland…"

Kyle's eyes widened. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Not so soon!"

His wife chuckled and went to make a dessert. "We'll still be happy, dear. I know it."

* * *

"…and this is your field!"

The young man, christened Raguna since he could remember no other name, nodded. "Thanks Mist. I owe you my life for this. I… You don't have to do this for me."

She giggled. "Oh, don't worry about it! It's not like I use it! Besides, I really think you have the makings of a farmer in you!"

"Thanks, I think…"

Leaving him some radish seeds, Mist left for her house south of the newly-named Legacy Farm. Raguna picked up his hoe and walked to a clear-ish spot on the earth. He hefted the farm tool high above his head, took a deep breath, and slammed it into the dirt.

He had successfully tilled a bit of his land. To him, it was nothing extraordinary; but in reality, that one simple movement triggered something in the way of a cataclysm. He was putting into action the plan created by the Sechs Empire to resurrect Terrable and use the dragon god's power for world domination.

Raguna, upon learning of his status of an Earthmate, was not just a farmer, nor was he just even a warrior. He managed to defeat Terrable, to send it on the right path of life instead of death and destruction. Through his actions and his reputation in Kardia, birthplace of dragon legend, he engineered the course of time itself.

Had he not defeated Terrable, the other Earthmates, Kyle and Micah, would have failed as well. The dragons Terrable, Fiersome, and Aquaticus had been thwarted by Earthmates. Throughout generations they unknowingly kept Norad, and ultimately the world, from harm.

Though, time fades all things. The Sechs Empire, by Micah's birth, had totally been forgotten. Raguna was not remembered, except by those of Kardia and a certain half-elf maid. Kyle left his legend in Alvarna, and within time Micah would, as well, become nothing but blurred memory.

Ventuswill would come down upon Norad when he deemed fit. By then, one could only guess how many years would pass between Micah and the next Earthmate. How many influences they left on each other was all conjecture. But few things were certain: Raguna was the Beginner for his epic start of multiple lifetimes' journeys, not all of them his own. Kyle, Aria, and Aaron were the Conquerors, for their victory over the impossible and the saving of much more than just their village. And Micah…

Micah would be the Rescuer. He not only saved his beloved, but also the dragon god from himself. This would, too, go down in the unwritten history of the Earthmates and dragon gods of Norad. But for now, he was simply reading the written history of the dragon legend.

In the time before him, Kyle would enjoy a dinner prepared by his loving wife and share each happy hour with his children on their safe farm.

And in the time before all times, Raguna would start his own farm after being given a hoe, a watering can, and a packet of radish seeds by the mysterious young woman named Mist.

* * *

**And there you have it. I will never forget the first time I turned on RF1, and I sincerely hope you don't either. Kardia is still the best, in my opinion. **

**Review and vote, if you please! **

**-LoRF**

**Don't forget to check out my blog here! aureliaknight!weebly!com (replace ! with .)**


End file.
